marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
World Headquarters for International Scientific/Philosophical Experimentation and Research (Earth-616)
The Maker's main objective was to remerge the Multiverse and empower the sentience of the Omniverse, Eternity, in preparation for a forthcoming conflict. One of their first experiments after The Maker's appearance was "Life-Minus," which consisted of capturing the souls of the dead in crystals, creating a new form of life. The Maker unleashed the Neohedron in Paris, where it proceeded to use a higher-dimensional frequency to turn people's heads into crystals for the dead to control their bodies. The New Avengers of A.I.M. heeded the call for help and tried to disrupt Life-Minus. After they were overrun by the forces of Life-Minus, A.I.M.'s scientists discovered what caused Life-Minus. Power Man used his chi-hearing to find the counter-frequency for the souls of the dead's, which was telepathically transmitted to Songbird by Wiccan. Using the Avengers One's loudspeakers, Songbrid's scream was scattered across all of Paris, shattering the crystals and bringing people back to normal. Another of the Maker's experiments involved finding the ghosts of previous forms of the universe. He accidentally unleashed Mor-I-Dun of the Fifth Cosmos into the universe after calling him. The Maker subsequently sent W.H.I.S.P.E.R. agents to steal advanced processors from Tokyo. The New Avengers stopped them, but the Maker took advantage of the situation to infect the heroes with self-replicating nano-cameras that they unwittingly brought to their base, giving the Maker full surveillance of their activities. Continuing with his plan to take over A.I.M., Richards created the New Revengers, a group of villains that included several beings brought from different realities including Angar the Screamer, Skar, and Paibok. With the information gathered by the nano-cameras, the Maker decided to initate his plan to strike against A.I.M. when it became entangled on a conflict against S.H.I.E.L.D.. However, the Maker's plan soon fell apart after realizing A.I.M. and their leader Bobby da Costa had known about the nano-cameras, and used them to their advantage, feeding the Maker what they wanted him to see and hear. After Songbird manipulated S.H.I.E.L.D. into bombing W.H.I.S.P.E.R.'s headquarters, the Maker decided to retreat and leave the remaining New Revengers to continue fighting the New Avengers while he moved to Plan B, that consisted of kidnapping the President from the Air Force One and selling him to the highest bidder. In a turn of events, da Costa overturned Reed's plan yet again, and led him to unwittingly teleporting himself to a fake Air Force One made up by Warlock. Da Costa revealed A.I.M. themselves had used the moment in Tokyo when W.H.I.S.P.E.R. infected them with nano-cameras to implant their own on W.H.I.S.P.E.R.'s agent, and the surveillance had granted him the knowledge of every aspect of the Maker's plan. The leaders of the two scientific organizations fought, and the Maker was defeated at last. Reed was subsequently delivered by da Costa directly to the government and imprisoned in a special cell, while professing his subordinates would come for him. Some time later, W.H.I.S.P.E.R. agents posing as the Russian Immigration Bureau attempted to take Nadia Pym from the Van Dyne Estate. When Janet van Dyne realized they were fake, the two Wasps fought them and won. Janet then called Director Maria Hill to have a S.H.I.E.L.D. cleanup crew dispatched and informed her about the "three goons" that claimed that were from W.H.I.S.P.E.R.. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Each member of W.H.I.S.P.E.R.'s Inner Circle is subjected to a painful surgical procedure that turns them into insectoids with a recognizable speech pattern. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Terrorist Organizations Category:Al Ewing/Creator Category:Gerardo Sandoval/Creator